1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cobalt adsorbed magnetic iron oxide which has further improved coercive force.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
One of the inventors has reported magnetic powder having high coercive force which imparts excellent magnetic characteristics when it is used for a magnetic recording medium (Y. Imaoka, S. Umeki, Y. Kubota and Y. Tokuoka, "Characteristics of Cobalt adsorbed Iron Oxide Tapes", IEEE trans. magnetics, vol. MAG-14 No. 5, pp. 649-654, September 1978.